Submitting
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: Kid and Blackstar have the same lust over Soul, so they decide to share him with a little help from reaper hypnosis... KidxSoulxBlackstar Yaoi Threesome lemon.


**So, I uploaded this to deviantART (got fucking suspended today, not something I enjoied) and it got taken down...So I finally uploaded it here!**

**Another threesome/KiSoStar**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi (obviously), Threesome, two-at-once (if you get that...), hypnosis (not non-con; fully consensual and sexy~)**

**Don't like? DON'T READ. AND IF YOU DO, DON'T GO HATING ON MY BECAUSE OF IT.**

* * *

Soul led asleep on the Reaper's couch, curled up and cuddling a cushion to his self. The girls had left him to sleep, and went to Maka's instead. The boys however, stayed with him. Kid and Blackstar walked into the room. The two looked at eachother.

"Are you still fine with this? It feels...wrong...slightly..." Kid muttered. Blackstar smirked.

"It's just a bit of reaper hypnosis! What could it do? Anyway, you think without it he'll submit willingly?"

Kid scowled a little.

"Good point..." He answered.

Blackstar grinned, and quickly pulled the slightly smaller reaper (Soul being the smallest of the three now) and crushed their lips together. Kid moaned into the kiss as Blackstar forced his tongue between their lips, fighting for heated dominance. But he put his hands on the others chest and pushed him away.

"Come on...We can take this to the bedroom later~"

The shinigami smirked naughtily, walking over to the sofa. Blackstar grinned, and walked over aswell. Soul stirred and murmured something in his sleep before rolling onto his back with a small squeak. The two awwed softly, before Kid sat down next to the albino and put a hand on his thigh, shaking him softly.

"Soul Eater...Soul, wake up..."

Soul stirred, stretching a little before relaxing again.

"Nggh...Hm, K-Kid?"

The scythe opened his eyes sleepily. Kid smiled gently, and his eyes began to glow. Soul looked into them, and his own started to glow the same.

"Get on with it!" Blackstar growled impatiently, the hypnosis having no effect on him since Kid wasn't aiming the hypnotic wavelength at his lover. Kid growled and glared at him.

"These things take time! Be a little more patient!" He scolded, and since losing his concentration, Soul began to fight it.

"...Huh?...Kid? What's going-"

Kid shushed him lightly, focusing on him again and moving one of his hands to stroke the side of Soul's head, the soft white hair tickling his skin.

"Shhh...Calm down Soul...Just _relax~_" Kid whispered, and Soul stopped struggling and nodded softly. The glow dimmed in their eyes and Kid took his hand back.

"Sit up." He ordered softly, and Soul did so, looking at him for the next instruction. Kid smiled lovingly.

"Now," He moved so he was closer to the other and placed his hands on Soul's hips. "React to our touch. Let us pleasure you as you pleasure us." He purred seductively, and Soul's eyes seemed to darken more with lust.

Blackstar sat on the other side of the scythe. "Let us love your body...submit to us Soul Eater."

Blackstar leaned in, and pressed his lips against the back of his neck.

"Wait your turn." Kid teased, and Soul moved so he sat between them more. He reached out a hand and knotted his fingers in Kid's hair. The other flinched as he caught sight of the white in the ebony locks, but that thought was crushed as Soul pulled him in to crush their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss. Kid pushed his tongue into Soul's mouth, smirking a little when Soul moaned softly in pleasure. The tongues fought for dominance, which Kid took easily. Blackstar pressed his lips to Soul's neck, kissing down it before latching onto the spot between his neck and shoulder.

Suddenly, Soul knotted his free hand in the bluenette's hair and pulled him from his neck. He broke the kiss with Kid, turning to the assassin and pressing his lips to Blackstar's. Blackstar parted his lips, immediately taking control of the kiss. The two realised exactly how much they had actually craved this, and they had never thought of how good it would feel. Soul moaned for more, and broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva keeping their tongues connected. Kid was pulled from Soul's neck. Soul led back into the sofa and a hot blush spread across his cheeks, pulled both of them in for yet another passionate kiss.

Three tongues meeting, coiling together, moans sounding in sync. Soul panted lightly, the feeling of both Kid and Blackstar's tongues dancing with his own overwhelming him.

"K-Kid, Star~!"

Lust radiated from every point of his body, Kid's mouth latched onto his neck, Blackstar's on his shoulder after he slipped his shirt off his shoulders. The scythe's mind was set in a hypnotic haze, his eyes and cheeks taking on a light pink hue. He mewled as Blackstar sucked on his collarbone, Kid sucking on his ear lobe. His eyes were glazed over slightly, his body flushed slightly; his face flushed from his neck to his ears.

He didn't recall when he was moved so he sat in their laps, Blackstar in front, licking up his chest; rubbing up and down his sides and Kid behind him kissing along his upper back as the hands ran down his spine. Soul arched his back and shuddered lightly, eyes drooping as he tried not to drool.

The hypnosis worked as a sort of aphrodisiac; meaning his body was on fire with prickling pleasure. And the fact that this was the first time he had been touched so sensually like this made every wave of pleasure more potent.

"F-Fuck..." He breathed, gasping when Blackstar pinched his nipples, hard and red due to pure arousal. Kid slipped his hand into the back of Soul's trousers, a finger circling his pink hole as he sucked on the hollow of the pale neck. Whimpering Soul clenched his muscles on reflex, but his body wanted more.

"Ahhn~"

Soul whined, causing Kid and Blackstar to exchange a glance and smirk at their uke; who was practically begging with that wanton expression of his.

"How badly do you want us to fuck you, Soul Eater?" Blackstar purred sexily into his ear, licking around the shell of it as he pinched and tweaked the hardened nubs on the other's chest; enjoying the loud moans he got in response. Kid smirked against Soul's skin, inhaling the scent of the weapon's desire as he slowly pushed a dry finger inside of him, thrusting it up into the moist heat as Soul gasped out an answer.

"S-So, _fucking_, badly! A-Ahnn~ My body's begging for you two to fuck me senseless!"

He let out another needy whine as another of Kid's slender fingers rubbed at his entrance, breaching the virgin ring.

"Just relax Soul~" He whispered in naturally calm, sexy voice as he scissored and stretched the shorter boy. Taking a deep breath, Soul relaxed his muscles; gasping when a third forced it's self inside of him, pressing along his inner walls.

"Goooood, Kid stop teasing, pleaseee-_eeehhhh!_" Soul pleaded; quickly becoming a cry when the slender digits pressed against his prostate. Blackstar stopped playing with Soul's erect nipples and stroked his hands down Soul's front, feeling the muscles twitch under the flushed skin as he went down to Soul's jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping them, seeing a small wet watch at the front of them. He pulled the jeans down a little over Soul's hips along with his boxers, the erection springing free, angry and red; leaking precum as it stood flush against his stomach.

The albino moaned as his erection was released from the tight fabric, cold air hitting the hot muscle and making him shiver. Kid thrust his fingers in and out a few times, waiting until he could scissor his fingers easily inside. Soul panted lightly, the assassin holding his wrists tight when Soul tried to relive his aching erection of some pleasure. The two groaned in pleasure when Soul ground his erection against the bulge in the bluenette's pants; almost distracting Soul from the reaper's pinkie finger rubbing against his begging hole.

"Kid-kun...?" Soul breathed looking over his shoulder at the taller male. Kid smiled and leaned down to press their lips together, sucking on the bottom one to gain entrance to the warm cavern. Soul whimpered against his lips, feeling a forth finger stretching him father than ever. The bluenette unzipped his own pants, letting his own godly length meet cold air. He pressed his penis against Soul's as Kid's fingers thrust in and out of the uke's body.

Three moans sounded in sync, the reaper and scythe's tongues caught in a passionate dance as the assassin pumped his and Soul's aching hardness together. The assassin smirked as he did. The size difference was cute, really. Soul groaned heavily as pain burned his backside, but rocked his hips up as Blackstar pumped his cock, his groan being swallowed by Kid happily.

They parted for air, the scythe's airy moan escaping into the humid air when Blackstar grinded his cock against his, a thick wave of pleasure mounting over him. Though the hypnosis was still in place, it was slowly wearing away; just to reveal Soul's sex craving real self.

The effects of the spell were only temporary, though Soul's conscious self inside the haze had already fallen hard for his two bestfriends or-by his standards at least-lovers. He doubted he'd be able to stop even if he wanted to. Blackstar pulled the albino forwards, pulling his head up slightly to press their lips together. Soul's back bowed, his ass sticking up a little as Kid continued to prep him up.

A cry pulled out of the albino as his sweet spot was pressed into, the finger meeting that one spot with every movement, making the weapon rocking his hips back and clench his muscles, pulling away from the kiss to gasp and moan. He felt so stretched right now, more then he thought possible. But Kid made it feel so good inside of him, like he was melting with longing and desire.

Blackstar pulled him forward so he led against his chest, shaking hands gripping his shirt as the lithe body quivered. Kid licked his lips, having his whole fist inside of Soul's begging body. He leaned forward and licked up the uke's back slowly before he pulled the shirt completely off the flushed body.

"You can take both of us now, okay?" Soul let out a minute whimper, but nodded and relaxed his muscles so Kid could slide his hand out.

Clothes were removed quickly until the three were naked on the couch, Soul kneeled up, positioned above Kid and Blackstar's cocks. His face was very dark red, hands gripping the assassin's shoulders to give himself leverage. Kid rubbed Soul's thigh gently with one hand as the two lubed their cocks up with a tube Kid kept between the cushions for when him and the bluenette wanted to have sex on the couch. Soul swallowed a little drily, hoping they'd both fit or it would be really fucking painful.

Blackstar saw his discomfort and leaned forward, kissing Soul's chest gently since Soul's head was above his. Soul smiled a little, arching his back on slightly when he felt smoother, paler lips kissing down his upper back.

"You promise you'll be gentle, right?" Soul murmured, sighing as the gentle actions made his body release tension.

"'Course we will."

"We wouldn't dream of it differently."

Comforted and reassured by the words, Soul closed his eyes as the two lined themselves up with his prepared entrance, taking hold of his hips, Blackstar's hands over Kid's. Kid smiled when Blackstar stroked the back of his hands. Soul gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he let the two slowly push him down onto their erections.

The scythe gasped when the heads slipped into him, a small moment of surprise becoming tearing agony as pain ripped through him. He let out a shriek as the assassin and the reaper groaned, the heated walls vice like around them. They stopped moving as Soul broke skin on Blackstar's shoulders, digging his fingernails in hard as his body ached and throbbed with pain. The bluenette winced a little, but withstood it as tears rolled down Soul's flushed cheeks.

"O-Oh god, it _hurts!_" Soul keeled, trying to stop crying, breathing shallow as his body quivered.

"I know baby, just give it a minute."

The reaper nuzzled into Soul's soft hair, kissing the nape of his neck gently as he stroked his fingers up and down his ribs. Soul whimpered, shuddering hard. He wriggled his hips, pulling groans from his lovers when their cocks sank deep inside of the uke. Soul gasped, taking a few deep breaths; his muscles loosening.

"Ahhnn..."

He let out a small moan. Kid moved a hand to knot in Soul's hair, pulling him back and turning his head to pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue inside the wet cavern. Blackstar leaned forward, drawing his tongue up the scar as he pulled Soul up, bringing him back down. Kid got the message and they started pulling Soul up to push him back down again. They started off slowly knowing Soul had never done this before.

The weapon whimpered and gasped into Kid's mouth, tongues caught in a passionate dance as drool ran out of the corner of his mouth. Blackstar moaned lowly as his cock grinded against his boyfriend's along with the hot moist walls of Soul's insides. Kid pulled away to moved down Soul's neck, groping the smooth flesh with his teeth. The albino arched his back and moaned as Kid sucked; feeling Blackstar pinch his nipples again, sucking on one as he rubbed and pulled on the other. The thrusts picked up speed, each one going deeper and harder, making Soul moan and cry out in pleasure and desire.

"Ohh~ Y-Yes!"

Soul's breath was laboured as he put his hands on Kid's thighs to give himself leverage as he started meeting their thrusts. Blackstar bit down on the albino's chest, leaving bitemarks and bruises much like what Kid was leaving on his neck and shoulders. That was when they discovered that biting was one of his kinks. He let out a nice long moan when the two bit either side of his neck, shivers of pleasure rolling over him as he thrust his hips down hard. Kid and Blackstar groaned against Soul's skin as the boy clenched around them, crying out as his sweet spot was hit hard.

"F-Fuck, ahh~!"

Blackstar kissed up the flushed neck, smirking when Soul started begging for them to go faster.

"Faster, oh god, _p-please!_"

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he bounced in their laps and met the thrusts. His lover's thrust became harder, the pace speeding up as breath grew laboured and sweat ran down their bodies. Soul's heart raced, his dick an angry red and leaking. He tried to distract himself from the need to relive the pressure. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and continued to bounce, the two cocks delving deep and hard, every other thrust making them meet his sweat spot. He wet his lips, drooling slightly, eyebrows furrowed and turned up as he continued to quiver.

The smell of sweat filled his nose, panting, groans and small moans heard as he felt every shudder and thud of his heart. He didn't recall when he moved his hands to the assassin's shoulders, gripping tightly, feeling previously made marks. Kid's chest pressed against his back, a cool hand moving around his body to wrap around his begging member. Soul nearly screamed in pleasure as the hand gripped around the base of his dripping cock, his sweet spot hit dead on.

"Ahhh~!" He cried out, bucking his hips up as tears began dripping out of his eyes from pure pleasure and want. "I-I'm gonna cum~!" He cried out, back arching. Blackstar leaned down and crushed their lips, teeth clashing together and tongues colliding.

"Cum for us, baby~" Kid smirked, biting down on his ear as drool ran down Soul's chin, head going back at the forced level of the kiss. Soul felt a thumb rub over the slit of his cock as the two slammed into his prostate hard, a dead on thrust. Soul pulled back, back caving and head snapping backwards as he screamed in ecstasy and intense pleasure.

Hot streams of semen shot out of the tip of his cock, splattering onto his and Blackstar's abdomens, two heavy groans sounding as hot sticky liquid filled his devirginized ass. Soul moaned gently, lifting his hips a little as he was filled; his tummy extending only slightly as the double load filled his insides. The three sat there on the sofa, sweating and panting as they slowly regained breath.

After a few moments, Soul leaned in, placing a soft kiss against Blackstar's lips before turning slightly to give another to Kid. The assassin nuzzled into the bitten neck gently as he pulled Soul up; letting him and his boyfriend pull out. Soul pulled out of the kiss with a small hum, cringing slightly as cum dripped out of his lithe body. He leant against the tanned body in front of him, the reaper pressing his body against Soul's back, nuzzling into the matted hair. The scythe let a small tired grin spread across his face as he snuggled between them.

"That was...amazing..." He said, sighing as a wave of exhaustion passed over him and he shut his eyes. Kid kissed his ear gently, causing Soul to giggle only slightly.

"We're glad you think so." He said, half closing his eyes as his wave of lust passed, welcoming his own tiredness. Blackstar smirked, hooking a finger under Soul's chin and lifting his head to peck him on the lips.

"So we'll be doing this again, yeah?" He practically purred. Soul half opened his eyes, he glanced back at Kid then at Blackstar, smirking.

"If you don't have to hypnotise me again," He murmured, relax his muscles and closing his eyes again. "I'd be more than happy to~"

He let a thick of sleep soothe him, the last thing he heard were two voices saying the same thing to him; "Love you, Soul."

* * *

**Hnhnhnnnn~**

**Should be doing my Lemony Harmony; but fuck it.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and remember to review~**

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
